


Caramel Macchiato

by justamagicalgirl (orphan_account)



Category: Captain Marvel - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, super heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justamagicalgirl
Summary: You remember back to when you and your girlfriend first met





	Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for Carol and I know it's a bit rough around the edges but I wanted to try to break out of the writer's block I've been having since I started my classes! Feedback always appreciated!

Carol laid her head on your lap with an exhausted sigh. Her body ached with each breath and her mind was fogged. She wasn’t unfamiliar with pain or fatigue but as she felt your fingers run through her hair she thank the gods for your soothing touch.

“Hard day?” You asked, not sure if Carol would respond. She tried to keep the dangerous parts of her job seperate from her personal life. But there were the occasional days when the weight of what she did rested too heavily on her shoulders and she couldn’t keep it to herself. Today wasn't one of those days you decided as she simple replied.

“I’m pretty sure 70% of my body is bruised.” 

Her words are slurred as her cheek is smushed into your bare thigh and you chuckle. You can’t see her face but you can imagine the pout she’s wearing. You close the book and rest it on the arm of the couch so you can properly pay attention to your girlfriend. 

Girlfriend. 

That word still seemed so foreign to you. Carol had waltzed into your life months ago when you least expected her and since then you had been absolutely smitten.   
—————  
“What can I get for you?” You asked already smiling before you looked up to take the next order. But the smile faltered slightly when your eyes met the woman in front of you. She was busy pushing her hair out of her face and adjusting her green baseball cap as she browsed the menu board behind you so you had time to take in her features. 

Intelligent eyes, sculpted lips and beautiful cheekbones. She was dressed in a white T-shirt and jeans. An ordinary woman by all means but there was something that kept you wanting to stare. 

“Two caramel macchiatos and a brownie please.”

You blinked once, registering that she was addressing you and jumped into motion writing the order on the cups. “Name?” You had to clear your throat to get the question out and she smiled. “Carol.” 

‘Carol’ you repeated in your mind as you quickly wrote it down on both cups. Her smile had sent your heart racing and you wondered if she could see that she had you flustered. You hoped not. Be cool you scolded yourself. 

You rang up her order and handed her the receipt thankful for the moment you had to watch her as she signed her name. “It’ll be ready at the bar in a couple minutes.” Carol nodded and your gaze followed her. 

“(Name).” You startled and caught your co-workers gaze. “Better get started on her order. I’ll take the next person.” There was a knowing smirk on their lips as you nodded and set to work. There was peace in the automatic motions you went through to make the drinks, your feet carrying you easily and your hands working swiftly. 

As you approached Carol with her coffees and the brownie carefully wrapped you felt our throat go dry. She was looking down at her phone, fingers shooting off a quick text before you had the nerve to address her. 

“Thanks, (Name).” 

She saw you stiffen, eyes widening and mouth agape, and laughed lightly. “It’s on your name tag.”

“Oh. Duh.” You laughed nervously and looked down at said name tag. ‘Idiot’ you mentally scolded yourself. But Carol was still smiling at you rather fondly as she took the coffee tray and bag.

“Have a good day.” Her titled her head to you before heading towards the front door. She looked over her shoulder as she pushed her shoulder against the glass and you wondered if it was your mind playing tricks on your or if she really did look you up and down before heading back out onto the street

“You too….” you found yourself whispering after she was gone. You didn't expect to see her again, but she’d come back over the next two weeks on the same day, with the same order, and slowly started helping you out of your shell. 

Then she'd asked you out.

——————-

That had been five months ago. 

You smiled at the memory before looking down. Carol’s breathing had evened out, her cheek still smushed against your leg and your fingers tangled in her hair. 

“Sweet dreams, baby.” You whispered.


End file.
